The 11th Kingdom
by Kaeli Candie K
Summary: A Star Wars and 10th Kingdom story! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

THE 11TH KINGDOM

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does. We do not own the 10th Kingdom, NBC does. Candie K. and me, Kaeli, just own the story that that is in, that is all.

CHAPTER ONE:

Queen Amidala stared straight ahead as she listened to Captain Panaka talk about something. She really didn't know, since she was in a daydream. She ignored the Naboo captain, her eyes in a daze. She missed Anakin a lot, since he was nominated to be on the Jedi Council. Amidala was proud that her husband had come a long way from the slave boy that she first met many years ago. Yet, the queen saw the defiance in him as she once did in Qui-Gon Jinn. But, that is what she loved about him.

"Your Majesty, are you even listening to what I am saying?" Panaka asked. Amidala snapped out of her trance, blinking her brown eyes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something else. What were you saying?" The queen asked, trying to hide her embarrassment. The captain smiled, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Well, for the last couple of days, the Gungan's have noticed that something is wrong in the swamps. They said that a part of the forest does not look right. I have not seen it personally, but others of the Naboo guard have." He said slowly, making sure that Amidala was listening to him.

"Why do they say that part of the forest doesn't look right? What does it look like?" Amidala asked, leaning forward.

"They say that it looks wavy in a way, like it is a portal to another dimension. It is about the size of a mirror, but I am not sure. No one has gone through it yet, but some Gungans have heard voices coming from it." Panaka said, blinking slowly. Amidala placed her back on the throne, as she looked at him. Maybe I can go see it, She thought as she looked around the throne room. Panaka smiled, knowing what the queen was thinking. He spoke quickly before the queen could open her mouth. "I would like to see it, as long as you would come along. But, I think the twins should stay here at this time. We don't know what will happen when we go check it out."

"Agreed." Amidala said, a satisfied look on her face.

****

"Well, I see that the process worked once again." Sidious said, walking the halls of the abandoned palace. He looked over at Darth Maul, careful not to show his face from under the hood that he wore. The Sith had his apprentice cloned years ago, just in case something happened to the real thing. He was glad that he did.

"What do you mean, Master?" Maul asked, a confused look on his face. Leaves crunched from under his boots as he turned to look at his master.

"Why, a queen. She was very powerful until her daughter killed her, unknowably, by poison." Sidious replied, turning his head away from the other. "She will be even more powerful than the original. Much more."

"Master, one more question." Maul's clone asked, blinking slightly.

"Yes, go on." The older Sith said, not moving.

"Where are we? I do not recognize this part of Naboo." He said, turning his back to the other. He walked slowly forward, the leaves crunching under him. Maul gazed around, taking in the site of the abandoned palace.

"We are no longer in Naboo. That is all I can tell you." Sidious said, turning his head towards his apprentice. "That is all you need to know at this time. Now, we will wait until the cloning is complete."

Maul nodded, not turning his head towards his master. He was staring at the painting of a long dead queen holding an apple. The picture blinked at him, or so the Sith thought. He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the painting again, blinking his eyes slowly. Maul looked over at Sidious as he smiled wickedly.

****

Virginia woke up with a start. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as she glanced over at the time. 2:30 in the morning. The waitress sighed and looked over at Wolf, who was sound asleep. He looks so sweet when he sleeps, Virginia thought, smiling. She took the covers off of her and swung her legs over on the side. She could not sleep for some reason. The girl had a strange feeling about something.

"Virginia?" Wolf's voice called over to her as she stood up.

"Yes?" Virginia asked, looking over at him. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. Wolf smiled at her from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked playfully. She smiled, blushing slightly, hoping the. When she first met the wolf several years ago, he was trying to eat her grandmother only to get to her and the transformed Prince Wendell. She didn't want to have anything to do with him at that time. Now, they were married and raising a child, Virginia was in love with him alot.

"Just going to check up on Nina." She replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. Wolf sat up and crawled over to Virginia. He smiled at her lovingly as he gently kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Something is wrong, isn't? Oh, I can just feel it!" He said, sitting next to her. Virginia sighed and looked over at her husband.

"I feel like something is going on in the kingdoms." Virginia said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. Hopefully, there is nothing going on. Maybe we should go back to the kingdoms, to see what is going on."

"Yeah, but how? We can't get back unless the mirror is turned on in the castle." Wolf informed her, placing his head on hers. "I don't think anything is going on. Wurrf."

"Maybe...." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

***

"Master?" Darth Maul asked.

"Yes?" Sidious said.

"What are we looking for?" he asked.

"Here," his master said, as he picked up a piece of auburn hair. "This was a piece of the Queen's hair. When cloned she will be a powerful alley. We must now get back to the ship where the cloning can take place."

"Yes Master," Maul nodded. And followed his master to a room filled with many different mirror. Darth Sidious went towards a full length mirror and pushed a knob. Which after a few minutes showed the beautiful forests of Naboo. They went through one at a time. They got to Naboo in a few seconds. 

***

Amidala had changed into a more comfortable outfit that was close to what her handmaidens wear. 

"Where mommy going?" asked four year old Luke, as Amidala put the twins down for their afternoon nap.

"I am just going to the forest out of Theed," she told both of them.

"Oh, hurry back." Leia said.

"I'll try" she said as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Luke said before his mother closed the door. 

Amidala laughed. Luke has been spending too much time with Yoda. She thought. She made her way to the throne room where Captain Panaka, Sabe`, and few other guards waited for her.

"Your highness," Panaka said as she came closer. "We are waiting for.." his voice trailed off, when a gugan fell and his face landed right before Amidala feet.

"Hellousa," Jar Jar said. Amidala helped him up to his feet with a smile. She could hear the soft laughter of Sabe` and a few other guards. "Mesa is going ta show you whereusa the weirdus stuff is."

"Alright General Binks lead the way," Queen Amidala told him.

The group walked in the forest for several minutes. "They it isua," Jar Jar said pointed to a piece of forest that just didn't fit in. 

Minutes after looking it over two figures came out of the wavy dimension. Amidala recognized one of them quickly. It was Darth Maul who was supposedly dead, as Obi-Wan said, but he was wrong. The other one was just a figure that was covered with a dark cloak. Once the Sith say them he grab Sabe` and pointed his lightsaber at her. 

"Go back, Maul," the dark figure said. He quickly took a frightened Sabe` into the mirror. All the Nubians had their blasters out but were afraid to shot, think of what might happen to Sabe`. The dark figure, lifted his hands and sent lighting bolts out to all of them, which took them all into total darkness. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

The 11th Kingdom, Chapter 2

Kaeli and Candie K.

Author Note: Just wanted to point that this is a what if story, and Anakin never turned to the darkside. 

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or The 10th Kingdom

Amidala woke up hours later with her pounding. Everything came back to her in flash. Sabe` had been taken by Darth Maul. Some of the guards were starting to wake up.

"Ohlsa, mesas head," Jar Jar said out loud, rubbing his hand against his head. 

Once all of the group was standing up, Amidala started to talk. "We have to go after them." She had to save Sabe`, she had been her decoy in times of danger, and was a great friend.

"Your highness, we don't know where that leads," Captain Panaka said pointing to the wavy part of forest that didn't fit in.

"Well where ever it does, that is where we will find Sabe`," she said not giving up.

"But," he said, however she didn't give him the chance to speck. She started towards the portal.

"Mesa comin," Jar Jar said, not sure why. 

"Go back to Theed and tell the Jedi what has happen," Amidala told Captain Panaka, "And that is an order."

Jar Jar and Amidala jumped into the portal, all the sounds of the forest disappeared, and there was total silence, and darkness for a few seconds. Then suddenly they jumped into an old room that looked like it had been abandoned for many years.

Jar Jar always being curious started to look around and pick things up. 

"Jar Jar, I am not so sure that you should be doing that," Amidala said as he picked up a small brown bag. 

"Trollas Dust," he read, and started to look inside. Being as clumsy as he was he broke open the bag which spilled across the room to both Amidala and him. Before Amidala went into darkness once again she thought 'This is not my day'.

***

Anakin Skywalker got off his ship 'Moon Angel' with his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Council had informed them of a strange portal that was in one of the forests outside Theed. But that was all that they knew so far. 

In the dock bay, Eirtaé waited with Luke and Leia both holding on to her hand. The twins quickly let go when they saw their father.

"Daddy," they both called out as they jumped into their father's waiting arms. 

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. Then he noticed Eirtaé face. Something was wrong. "Luke, Leia I need to talk to Naboo Council. Eirtaé can you take the twin to their room just for little while?"

"Of coarse Anakin," she nodded and took the children back. 

When the twins were gone Obi-Wan asked Anakin "Do you sense it too?" 

"Yes, something is just not right." Anakin told him. The walked down the many hallways of Theed's Palace. 

"Jedi Knight Skywalker and Kenobi we have been waiting for you," one of the guards said once the two got to the doors of the throne room. As they walked in Anakin notice that Amidala and Sabe` wouldn't there. 

"Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker we are pleased to have you here in this time of crisis." Sio Bibble said as they came closer.

"What type of crisis?" Anakin asked.

"As you know there is some type portal in the one of the forest outside of Theed. When Queen Amidala, a few guards, handmaidens, and I went to check it out. Two figures came out of it. One was Darth Maul, the other was an unknown figure in a black cloak." Said Captain Panaka.

"Darth Maul?" Obi-Wan questioned. 

"He was there, we don't know how, but he was. He took Sabe with him back into the portal. And then the figure shot out some type of lighting bolts that shock us all."

"Where is Amidala?" Anakin asked.

"She went after Sabe, with Jar Jar."

"What?" Anakin said in shock, "You are suppose to keep her safe." Anakin's anger had always got the best of him and he was starting to show it. "I am going after her."

"I'll go too," Obi-Wan said. 

****

The two Jedis finally got to the forest. "The said it looks like a piece of forest that doesn't fit in" Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"There!" Obi-Wan said as he pointed to a wavy part of trees and grass. 

"Let's go in," Anakin said. The two walked straight in and came into an old room, where Amidala and Jar Jar laid. 

"Amidala!" cried Anakin to his wife.

"Oh Anakin," Amidala said as she woke up. She hugged her husband.

"Olsa mesa thinkas that the godas are punishing us." Jar Jar said as he also woke up.'

"What happen?" Obi-Wan asked as the two got to their feet.

"I don't know. Jar Jar spilled some pink dust and it made us go to sleep or something like that." Amidala said.

"But you are alright?" Anakin asked worriedly. 

"Yeah we're fine, but I Sabe might not," she said. "Let's go!" 

The four walked into many rooms searching for the lost handmaiden. Till they got to an old dining room. They were leaves on the ground and table. And there at the end of the long table was Darth Maul and Sabe.

"I have been waiting for you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

The 11th Kingdom, Chapter 3

By: Kaeli and Candie K.

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars and NBC. 

"How can you still be alive?" Obi-Wan Kenobi cried out. His eyes were wide as he stared at Maul in disbelieve. "I cut you in half years ago!"

"You will be surprised what happens in a few years." The Sith replied, smiling wickedly. Sabe sat next to him, not moving. In her eyes there was fear. Fear of what would happen to her.

"What do you mean?" Queen Amidala asked, standing next to Anakin Skywalker. Jar Jar Binks looked around, not really interested in what was going on around him.

"I am not the real Maul." He said. "I am a clone of him. That is what Sidious wants with your handmaiden."

"NO!" The queen screamed, lunging towards the table. Obi-Wan and Anakin grabbed her arms, pulling Ami back. Anger was in her eyes as she narrowed them towards the Sith. Maul smiled wickedly at the group as he stood up, pulling Sabe up with him. Jar Jar was still basically ignoring everyone as he walked around aimlessly.

"Why do you need Sabe?" Anakin asked, still holding onto Amidala's arm. He remained calm through this, even with his anger boiling. "You should be enough for your 'master'"

"Not really." The Sith said, walking from the table. He held onto both of the handmaidens arms tightly, not letting her go. Both Jedi's glared at him as he walked past them. "This handmaiden will die if you even set one foot towards me."

Amidala wiggled her arms from the two Jedi's and spun around quickly. As Maul pushed her forwards, Sabe gave the queen a quick glance. She narrowed her eyes at the back of the Sith.

"Please, don't follow...please...." Sabe whispered, taking one last glance at everyone before the two disappeared out of the room.

***

Eirtaé stood in one of the hallways of the palace, right outside the throne room. She had a ear pressed against the door as she listened to what was being said inside.

"What is going on, Eirtaé?" Leia asked in a small voice. She stood next to the handmaiden. Her brother, Luke, stood next to her, a wondering look on his face.

"Don't know yet." The handmaiden said, putting her hands on the door. Eirtaé could hear Captain Panaka and Sio Bibble's voices, which seemed faraway to her.

"We must send guards after them. They have been gone too long." Bibble said.

"No. No guards." The handmaiden heard Panaka reply to the governor.

"And why is that? Amidala could be in danger!" The other growled back. She heard the anger in his voice as she listened even more.

"The two Jedi's are with her. She is with them. The queen was in more danger when the Trade Federation attacked the planet than she is now." The Captain snapped. "She is better off with the Jedi than guards anyways."

"Sure she is. I am ordering you to send some guards after her, wither or not you like it or not." The governor spat out. Eitraé heard footsteps coming towards the door. She jumped out of the way as Sio Bibble smacked the door open. She watched as he stormed down the hallway, Panaka standing in the door way. He sighed as he looked over at the handmaiden.

"That man is more stubborn that the Queen." Panaka mused.

***

"Whatsa are wesa going to do?" Jar Jar asked, not really understanding anything. The group was in the room that they first came into. Obi-Wan was standing in front of the mirror, looking all over it. The mirror still showed the forest of Naboo.

"I don't know, Jar Jar. I really don't." Anakin said, standing next to Obi-Wan. The older Jedi looked over at his former Padawan, a smile on his face.

"If this mirror can take us from Naboo, just think where else it might lead us." He mused, sighing. 

"I wonder where Ami is. She should have finished checking the rooms." Anakin said, turning his back to the mirror. "I mean, they couldn't have left the castle without use know it."

"They must have." Amidala called. Obi-Wan turned his head to see the queen standing next the mirror beside him. "Not even Sidious is here."

Jar Jar walked next to Anakin. The Gungan stepped towards the mirror, taking a closer look at it. As he did this, Jar Jar, being the klutz that he is, tripped over a lose brick. Amidala gasped as he plowed straight into the mirror, breaking it into pieces.

"NO!" Anakin shouted, spinning around. He her stared down at the mess, anger flowing into his eyes. "How could you? That was our only way home!"

"Mesa sorry." The Gungan said, looking at the three. Amidala threw her hands up as the Jedi glared at Jar Jar.

"I knew one day that he would do something like this." Obi-Wan mused under his breath. He shook his head as he turned his back on him. Jar Jar sat up, a sad look on his face. A tear rolled down his cheek as he wiped it off quickly.


End file.
